Heart Of The Storm
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It was just supposed to be a quick fix up... but things went from normal to insane in a hurry.


"Nobody moves, nobody try anything stupid!" One of the gunmen demanded, aiming a Micro SMG at the hostages as Amanda, Enzo and Colin hid behind the reception desk. "If anyone is hiding either Sylvia or Janessa, we will kill you!"

The three had stopped in to get Enzo's head and Amanda's left ankle checked out, Amanda having reassured Finn that she would be in good hands with the two.

"Do it… they need to know." Enzo whispered, Amanda quietly sending out a distress signal to the two Navy soldiers they had met in Providence last month, Camari and Jess.

' _Florida Hospital, three masked gunmen have taken us hostage!'_

Amanda didn't wait long after that for the next message.

' _Finn… we're in worse trouble than we've ever been. Three gunmen have taken everyone in the ER hostage… I've sent out a distress signal to Camari and Jess but I don't know if it reached them. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry.'_

Across the street, Finn saw the ER… and Camari saw the rageful look in his eyes and stopped him as he tried to run across the street.

"They're gonna kill them…" Finn said.

"Not if I have a say in it. Jess, any luck?" Camari responded.

"SWAT team is on route to the ER… where the hell?! Hey!" Jess answered, Camari turning and seeing that Finn was gone.

Ducking behind a hedgerow that separated him from the hospital, Finn looked closer with the binoculars that he took from Camari and it wasn't long before he saw Amanda, Enzo and Colin… and the frightened look in Amanda's eyes.

"There's gotta be someway for me to slip in unseen… hang on in there, Mandy. I'm gonna get you and the others out." Finn whispered as he crept on closer, a rifle in hand as well.

At the same time, Amanda was trying to stay calm but the lead gunmen was turning impatient… and when he found her, she screamed as he dragged her out of her hiding spot.

"Hands off my friend!" Colin yelled, grabbing onto Amanda's leg but was forced to let go when he was rendered unconscious, the leader pressing the pistol to Amanda's head.

"Look… we don't know any kids named Sylvia or Janessa." Amanda said.

"I damn well know that you do… and if you won't speak up, I'm afraid we'll have to cause you currently unnecessary harm." The leader responded, moments before looking into his hand as a chime rang out and him opening it, palm flat out upwards… and from it, a small holographic image of a shadowy outline appeared.

Amanda looked around and saw a pair of brown eyes watching her before the girl mouthed _'Stay calm'._.. before she spoke up.

"Was this really necessary? I just went out for a walk." She said, the man seeing her and throwing Amanda to her knees before whacking her across the face and left eye with the gun.

"Where's Sylvia, Janessa?" The leader demanded.

"Safe… away from you. Now that woman you were threatening, there's someone who loves her and you were gonna take her away." Janessa responded.

"It got your attention though. Now answer me!" The leader replied, cut off from his next words by Janessa tapping a button on her wrist and suddenly turning a transparent blue, before she dashed at him and he was thrown with a bone breaking impact across the room and into a slam against the wall.

Amanda was pulled up to her feet and taken out of there as SWAT stormed the place, unable to put weight on her ankle but trying to go back for Enzo and Colin.

"Your friends will be alright!" Janessa said loudly over the noise, her and Amanda reaching the outside and Finn immediately taking Amanda into his arms as Amanda broke down in tears.

"Shh, it's okay… you're okay, you're safe." Finn whispered as they held each other and people were being helped out into the parking lot.

"Tiny!" Enzo shouted over the chaos, him and Colin reaching Amanda, Finn and Janessa.

"Kid… that was damn brave what you did. How in hell's name did you do that?" Colin said after seeing Janessa.

"What, the punch?" Janessa questioned.

"The hologram…" Amanda said quietly, Finn picking her up off of her feet.

"All of it, really…" Janessa said before raising up her wrist that she'd tapped the button on, showing that there was a wristband with many buttons and around the edges, tiny wires that went smoothly into her skin, almost like they were a part of her and meant to be there. "Biotic implant, most of us have them… of many factions."

Once the chaos had dissipated and Amanda and Enzo were fixed up at a different hospital, Enzo was talking to Janessa while Finn stayed with Amanda, who had gone quiet… she put her right hand to the part of her head where the gun barrel had been, indicating that it still felt like it was pressed against her head as Finn wrapped his arms around her… but then she saw the rifle.

"Wait, where are…" Amanda started to ask before Camari and Jess stormed in, Finn handing the rifle to Camari.

"And the binoculars, Demon King." Jess said, Finn handing them to her.

"Any luck with what you found out about Sylvia?" Amanda asked.

"Sylvia and Janessa both… missing several years ago. And the hefty bruising suggests that wherever they've been hasn't been kind, but the thing is… Janessa has things that don't add up, slightly more recent than the bruises and damage seems to be some very precise surgical work." Jess answered.

' _That explains the bracelet…'_ Amanda thought, Finn seeing that exhaustion was setting in for her as it was nearly 1 in the morning.

"It doesn't look like we're getting out of here anytime soon, why don't you try getting some rest?" Finn said, pulling the blanket closer to Amanda… and her lightly gripping his hand. "I'm not going anywhere, Mandy. I promise." He said, lightly kissing her on her forehead.

Camari and Jess let the two be and looked at each other.

"What a fucking crazy night… you think she'll be alright?" Camari said quietly.

"I can't see him leaving her side anytime soon." Jess responded.

It was when they were finally at home that Amanda had scrubbed her makeup off, showered off and got ready for bed after putting the orthopedic brace back on her left ankle… she was out like a light as Finn held her in his arms.

"Hell of a night…" Finn muttered, kissing Amanda on her forehead before covering her and himself with the covers, his eyes closing.

It seemed like neither of them could catch a break lately.


End file.
